


Rip Out

by Estine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: Those secrets hidden in his eyes.





	Rip Out

**Author's Note:**

> 4ND，雨中清新小故事.avi  
> 四代结束，刚交往不太久的时间线，无视了五代剧情，V哥死亡提及  
> 我替ND上税

两三个来往的行人拉着衣服盖过脑袋匆匆从小巷入口跑过，预期的一场暴雨如约而至，没有谁愿意冒着淋得湿透的风险往这里瞟上哪怕一眼，零星的雨点先是落在尼禄的脸颊上碎裂成细碎的水珠，随后又有几滴垂坠在但丁的眼睫上依依不舍，更多的雨打湿了他们的衣服，闷热的空气中混进了柔软的水汽，但是却无法让两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛软化半分，但丁带着讨饶似的笑容微微低下头。

当他把但丁一把推进小巷角落里时，天空阴沉得像是能垂下来将人压到窒息，弥漫开来的闷热扼住咽喉，同时也让年轻人心里压抑的疑惑和愤怒一股脑窜了上来，尼禄总是尽力想要在但丁面前表现得更加成熟和包容一点儿，显然他失败了——再一次地。

他的突然袭击让但丁毫无防备地重重撞在了墙上，这点儿程度对于但丁来说根本不算什么，然而尼禄还是下意识地对自己欠妥的力度感到有些抱歉，比他年长许多的恶魔猎人皱着眉龇牙咧嘴：“搞什么？”

他明知道自己是为了什么生气。

尼禄盯着对方的眼睛，刚才的那点歉意转瞬间消失得无影无踪，对方的目光闪烁了一下，避开了那过于热烈和直率的眼神，唇角却还挂起轻佻戏谑的笑：“你该不会想在这里……”

年轻人的耳根一阵发热，他当然明白但丁指的是什么，但他并不打算因为这点儿调侃就退缩，尼禄拽住对方的领子，一字一句，咬牙切齿地说出他憋在心中许久的那个问题：

 

“你到底在隐瞒什么？”

 

这句话似乎过于尖锐，如同刀锋抵在但丁的咽喉，他一时间竟想不到合适的应对措施，只得沉默以对，于是可怕的寂静笼罩在这一处角落。

天啊，这真是糟糕透了。

这真是糟糕透了。

最初磕磕巴巴向着他告白的人是尼禄，年轻人单刀直入的说话方式让他愣怔着半天没回过神，尼禄却只当那是默认，又或者不想听到任何表达拒绝的音节，生涩的告白末尾附加了一个并不怎么熟练的吻，甚至这小鬼激动得还把他的鼻梁撞到隐隐作痛，然而但丁并不介意，他表现得相当大度——甚至大度过了头，纵容尼禄将满腔快要溢出来的懵懂爱慕烙印在他的身体上，但丁本以为他能够凭借丰富的经验，在尼禄的首秀中显得从容而悠哉，然而他低估了尼禄藏起来的那一股子狠劲——到最后但丁被折腾得连求饶的余力都没有。

但丁一直无法招架尼禄偶尔表现出来的强烈侵略性，现在他再一次因为这个弱点而尝到了苦头：他们的距离很近，年轻人炽热的呼吸和蓬勃的朝气像是一团烈火逼得他无处可逃，但他无法回答尼禄的问题。

他只是不能。

 

无力感。

在他经历过的所有情绪中，尼禄最讨厌这一种。从救世主的心脏里救回姬莉叶时，他凭借阎魔刀的力量激发出自己的潜能，如今他面对但丁眼瞳中那一团看起来永远不会消散的浓重迷雾，却再没有任何捷径可走。

他只能选择野蛮地进攻，撕裂，用他的指尖，他的唇舌，他的侵犯，把那些深藏起来的伤痛赤裸裸地摆在这个男人眼前，随后再舔舐拥抱那血淋淋的秘密。

尼禄仰起头去吻他，雨珠沿着他们重合的唇线消失在纠缠的舌尖中，但丁的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，这件事自第一天起尼禄就知道了，但他今天并不打算有半分心软，尼禄用力咬了对方的下唇，吞进渗出的零星血丝，他听见轻微的抽气声混杂在越来越大的雨声中，但丁试图向后退，可小巷里潮湿冷硬的墙没有给他任何周转余地，他只能稍稍抬起了头试图博得片刻喘息的余地，然而尼禄强硬地按住了他的后脑勺。

密集的雨点加剧了窒息感，两人交换的急促呼吸声消融在这个小小的角落，这无休无止的雨水似乎也封住了但丁想要挣扎的心思，又或着他不过是在以纵容来试图打消尼禄的念头，他消极的反应让尼禄更加恼怒，狰狞的恶魔右手扯开了他的腰带和衣服，粗糙的表面贴上皮肤，冰凉的触感让但丁一个激灵，尖锐的指甲似乎是故意在他的腰腹处划下几道浅浅的血痕，他轻颤着，感叹这小子的坏心眼简直与日俱增。

他知道今天免不了要被尼禄弄疼，但至少这能够弥补他对尼禄有所隐瞒而产生的愧疚，但丁亲昵地用指尖蹭过年轻人的耳根，展现出了年长者的包容与隐忍。

尼禄想要的不是这个，他不耐烦地啧了一声，顺着对方的下颌吻到了喉结，犬齿略微施加力度陷进皮肉里，像是要啜饮血管里汨汨流动的鲜血，但丁仰起头呜咽一声，漆黑天幕中挥洒下的雨水砸进眼窝里顺着眼角滑落，那像是眼泪，但恶魔永远不会哭泣。

永远不会。

 

尼禄的左手顺着松垮的裤腰边缘伸了进去，温暖的掌心轻轻握住半勃的器官，但丁无声地挺了挺腰，他毫不掩饰的渴求让尼禄十分受用，年轻人的指腹蹂躏着阴茎顶端的小口，一反过去温吞而小心翼翼的动作，这让但丁又红了眼角向后瑟缩，却无处可逃，尼禄扣住他的腰，迅速地撸动着，似乎打定主意要让他完全硬起来，这刺激太过强烈，更遑论冰凉的雨水也一同融进了滑腻温热的前液里，但丁压抑着呻吟和喘息，只余零散的气音颤抖着落在尼禄的耳畔。

他几乎要忘了眼前的年轻人正在泄愤，直到尼禄在他快要高潮前突兀地放开了手，留下他不满地攥住尼禄肩头的布料，雨水打湿了他的头发，挡住了视线，但丁只能瞥见水珠顺着尼禄的下颌滚落，滴在他赤裸的腰腹，年轻人以极其迫切的速度扯下了他的裤子，手指轻车熟路地寻觅到了隐藏在臀缝间的入口，这让但丁微微抿起了唇。

即使阴沉的云将天光几乎完全遮盖，但晦暗的天色仍然让这一隅保留了些许亮度，暴雨将市民们从人行道上驱赶到各自的家中，却免不了有人撑着伞从小巷边经过，但丁的脊背紧绷着，凝视尼禄头顶那一处可爱的发旋，随后轻轻吻了一下对方的前额。

“动作轻点儿。”

年轻人抬起头，目光撞进他糅杂着挑逗与无奈意味的瞳孔里，他几乎快要为那双同样冰蓝的眼眸而眩晕沉醉，但尼禄也没忘记这一场荒唐的，暴露在天光下的性事缘何而起，他再一次吻住但丁，而后粗硬的性器直直地挤进了他的后穴里。

他睁大了眼，忍不住颤抖着泄露出凌乱的呜咽和呻吟，但那些软弱的音调消弭在他们纠缠的唇齿间，留下的只有但丁无声的痉挛。他紧皱着眉，为这意料之外的行径而调整着一瞬间几乎快要停滞的呼吸，痛楚几乎要将他劈开，尼禄紧紧地搂住并抱稳了他，手转而托住了他的腰臀，以防但丁无力地倒下去。

“混蛋小鬼……”

他断断续续地吐出几句咒骂，下一刻却因为尼禄的眼神而怔住了：那是对方从未率直表现出的焦虑、不安和困惑。

“嘿……”他伸手拨弄了一下对方的银色碎发，而后虚弱地拍了拍尼禄的脸颊，“冷静点，小鬼。”

但丁疼得神经紧绷，不明白为什么自己此刻还要抽空去安抚陷入纠结情绪中的尼禄，这下意识的动作让他后知后觉地感到有些吃亏。

尼禄紧盯着他，性器向后退了些，复又以刁钻的角度重新深入到了更深处，肉壁被迫以粗暴的方式剖开，但丁彻底软了腰，承受尼禄步步紧逼的进攻。

“是我们去的那片森林吗？让你勾起了过去的回忆？”尼禄压低了声音的质问让他回过神，但丁半晌才从疼痛和情欲中清醒过来，明白对方意指他们刚刚结束的那场任务。

“什么……”

“看来不是。”尼禄打断了他，“那只恶魔？”

年轻人以独特的方式逼供：胀大的性器一下又一下地顶蹭过敏感的前列腺，电流似的快感冲刷过脊髓，将他的防备拆卸得七七八八，反复的贯穿让但丁失了神地半靠在对方的肩膀上，最初的疼痛已然成为了一种毁灭性的快感从下身直击大脑。

“它误杀了自己的孪生兄弟后，结束了自己的生命……我们白跑了一趟。”

尼禄侧过头咬着他的耳垂，将灼热的吐息喷洒在但丁的耳边：“这一切都写在他的日记里……是因为这件事吗？”

但丁终于肯正视他，这句话像是勾起了他埋藏起来的难以开口言说的过去，尼禄终于看见那双混沌着氤氲情欲与重重心事的湿润眸中被撕裂开了一道缝隙，暴露出几丝鲜亮的痛苦。

自从红衣的恶魔猎人闯进他生活里的那天起，尼禄就陷入了一个无休无止追赶的怪圈，他渴求力量，最后如愿以偿，现在他想要真正地站在但丁的身边，与他共同承担那些谜团般的过去和未卜吉凶的将来，即使他们已经确定了这世上最亲密的关系，但那种若有若无的距离感始终将他拒之门外，而在这一瞬间，尼禄终于抓住了眼前的这个男人，即使是用这样对彼此而言都十分疼痛的方式。

他们的身体交媾，心灵也前所未有地靠近，那些不安和困惑转化成得到了满足的征服欲，他凑过去亲吻对方颤抖的眼睫，旖旎而轻柔地轻舔过唇角，喃喃着仿佛在自言自语：“告诉我……”

他的阴茎毫不留情地以令人快要尖叫的频率反复刺进身体深处，但丁喘息着，说不上是痛苦还是愉悦的神情笼罩在眉间，他以最柔软稚嫩的地方完全接纳了尼禄，却没有想到有一天，连心中那一块凹陷下的黑暗也要被触碰。

他试图以吻来逃避化解眼前的窘境，然而尼禄躲开了他的唇，年轻人抵着他的额头，深深地望进他的眼睛里，执拗地重复了一遍：“告诉我，但丁。”

可他要怎么开口？

但丁垂下了眼眸，拒绝目光的交流，他不想将那些被回忆浸染的情绪暴露在年轻人面前。

说他亦经历了和那个恶魔同样的事？说他并没有软弱到自杀，却在很长的一段时间内发了疯似的去接下那些九死一生的委托，试图间接结束自己的生命？

雨水拍打在赤裸的皮肤上甚至有些刺痛，但丁环抱住尼禄的脖子，滚烫而急促的喘息最后化作一个简单的名字：

 

“尼禄……”

 

两个音节，语气是缱绻的歉意和未佐以言辞的哀求，但丁从来不曾向谁祈求过谅解，然而尼禄是不同的，他喜欢这个年轻人——又或者说，他是爱着尼禄的，因此他将从未示人的一面剥开来给他看，然而他也有自己绝对不能撼动的原则，对于有可能伤害到尼禄的那部分，但丁始终讳莫如深。

同根同源的恶魔血脉相互吸引着，或许尼禄感受不到那一点奇妙的悸动，可于但丁而言，有些熟悉的气息却像是重锤一样，在他们第一次见面时，就震得他手脚发软。

他一遍遍地低声呻吟着，在破碎的呼吸间隙重复对方的名字，惹得年轻人发了狠地操弄他，手用力地揉捏着他的腿根，甚至往上轻轻按着小腹，让他的肠道因受到压力而吮吸痉挛得更厉害，但丁喘息的尾音里带了些哭腔，他的脊背不断地撞在墙上，不用看都知道肯定红了一片，但他甘之若饴。

他以疼痛来补偿尼禄，心甘情愿。

高潮的那一刻他恍惚地垂下了头，不加克制的放浪呻吟被尼禄用吻悉数堵了回去，精液不同于冷冽的雨，射在身体里将他烫得弓起了身体，尼禄急促地呼吸着，温暖的气流扑打着他的鼻梁和脸颊，雨水混杂着汗水让衣服黏腻地贴在身上，此刻他的脑子竟然还有闲暇去为衣服上的金属饰品感到担忧。

尼禄的头顶轻蹭着但丁的下巴，似乎在高潮退却过后，才为了他的所作所为感到懊悔，他抽出了自己的性器，但丁的膝盖一软，几乎快要站立不稳，尼禄稳稳地抱住了他，温热的体液满溢着从穴口倒流出来，色情而暧昧地滑过腿弯融进地上的积水里，他低吟着半阖上眼眸。

尼禄抬起头再一次吻了他，这是绵长而温柔的吻，舌尖轻轻触碰过他唇上的伤口，而后探进去摩擦过柔软的上颚。

他知道但丁并不会轻易展现出脆弱而毫无防备的一面，但至少他今天已经窥见了那短暂展露出的痛苦和狼狈，这一切已经足够了，他们还有很长的路要走，还有很多时间可以共同度过，如果不愿提及的过去将始终是但丁心中的隐痛，那么，尼禄选择在对方的余生中刻下自己的痕迹。

尖刻而锋利的问题将他刺得千疮百孔过后，浸泡在这温软依存中的短暂时光让但丁轻而易举地就原谅了尼禄，他甚至替对方找了个借口以解释自己超乎寻常的纵容——这不过是青春期小鬼缺乏安全感时，再正常不过的表现罢了，尼禄那惶惑迷惘的眼神足以突破他所有的心防。

尼禄把但丁淋湿的发丝拨开，于是他们的目光头一次隔着重重的雨幕交织在一起，但丁看着那一团柔软而温和的蓝色，轻轻笑出声。

他知道尼禄已经原谅他了。

 

“回家吧？”

 

-END.-

 


End file.
